The invention relates to a dustproof cabinet, in particular for housing electrical equipment.
Conventionally, numerous machine tools and power handling machines are controlled and driven by way of electrical or electronic equipment housed in cabinets located alongside. Being sited in the same environment as the power machines, such cabinets are subject to the effects of dust, and of all the other polluting agents generally characteristic of a work environment, and must therefore be able to afford adequate protection to the delicate devices they enclose, in the face of such pollution.
Moreover, cabinets of the type must permit of easy dismantling and re-assembly in order to enable both routine servicing of the devices they contain, and where necessary, rearrangement of the cabinets themselves, as dictated by modifications either to the machines and/or to the systems with which they are associated.
The object of the invention described herein is that of embodying a cabinet, utilizing modular construction, which can respond to the requirements outlined above in simple and economical fashion.